Edward Daniel Chandler
Edward Daniel Chandler is a main character featured in Season 2 of Criminal Case, where he serves as the Berrini Police Department's Laboratory Chief. He was a suspect in the murder of his father, businessman Greg Chandler, in Corrupted Minds (Case #18 of Berrini) and his colleague, BPD senior detective Luke Leon-Mathieu, in A Brave New Utopia (Case #61 of Berrini). Profile Hailing from Manchester, England, United Kingdom, Edward is the 30-year-old laboratory chief of the Berrini Police Department who worked as a biologist prior to his tenure in the department. He is a tall, medium-sized man who has fair skin, short curly red hair, and blue eyes. He normally sports a typical laboratory chief's dark blue lab coat with a white biohazard symbol over a light blue collared shirt. Other than that, Edward wears a pair of laboratory goggles, an access badge to get into his laboratory and a white and black dog bone brooch. Edward is known to be a person who really cares about his teammates despite his occasional roasting. He is also known to be creative and curious about various fields of science. Edward enjoys watching videos and tending to his large amount of dogs and bunnies inside his laboratory and at home. However he has a weakness for fire. It is also known that his favourite food is tuna pasta and his favourite animal is a bunny. Analyses As the Lab Chief of the Berrini Police Department, Edward has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary physical, biological, and/or clinical analyses, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Edward performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Fight or Flight *Grey Ash (12:00:00) *Electric Cable (09:00:00) Case #2: A Fallen Star *Black Bits (03:00:00) *Blood (15:00:00) Case #3: The Naughty Truth *Bloody Fibers (09:00:00) Case #4: Night of the Freezing Sun *Blood (03:00:00) *Wet Paper (12:00:00) Case #5: Blinding Year *Burned Lighter (12:00:00) Case #6: Man Under the Red Hood *Grey Hairs (03:00:00) *Brown Goo (09:00:00) Case #7: Bathing in Red *Bloody Tap (03:00:00) *Blood (09:00:00) Case #8: Crack a Skull *Blue Substance (09:00:00) *Brown Goo (09:00:00) Case #9: Insanity of the Woods *Strange Substance (03:00:00) Case #10: Train Ride to Death Town *Bloodstained Object (03:00:00) *Liquid (09:00:00) *Blood Sample (03:00:00) Case #11: Secrets to be Withheld *Bloody Handkerchief (03:00:00) Case #12: The Last Prey *Bloodstained Chain (03:00:00) Case #13: Blast of the Cannon *Lighter (12:00:00) *Skin Cells (09:00:00) Case #14: The Storm of Evil *Crumbs (03:00:00) *Bloody Piece (09:00:00) Case #15: An Unearthly Murder! *Bloody Glass (12:00:00) Case #16: Wedding Crasher *Black Dust (09:00:00) Case #17: Bloody Painting *Blood (03:00:00) *Blood (09:00:00) Case #18: Corrupted Minds *Yellow Liquid (03:00:00) *Papers (09:00:00) Case #19: False Sufferings *Red Substance (12:00:00) *Strange Piece (09:00:00) Case #20: When Greed Pins You to Death *Etched Plate (12:00:00) *Leech (09:00:00) Case #21: Eye See You Dying *Grease (12:00:00) *Scales (09:00:00) Case #22: Alcoholic Demise *Burned Bottle (03:00:00) *Sweat (09:00:00) *Injured Deer (09:00:00) Case #23: More Dangerous Than Secrets *Cracked Watch (09:00:00) Case #24: Pulled In! *Victim's Tie (03:00:00) *Alysha's Body (12:00:00) Case #25: Moonlight over Mischievous Acts *White Substance (12:00:00) Case #26: Footage of the Doom *Grey Dust (03:00:00) Case #27: When You Fly Free *Victim's Bandana (03:00:00) *Blood (15:00:00) Case #28: Don't Hang the Evil *Orange Substance (03:00:00) *Blood (09:00:00) Case #29: Exploring Without Pulse *Brown Fuzz (15:00:00) Case #30: When the Greed Kills You *Strange Threat (03:00:00) *Gold Pebbles (15:00:00) Case #31: If You Cry, I Scream *Blood Sample (03:00:00) *Blood Sample (09:00:00) Case #32: Place of Unheard Voices *Doctor Innocent's Notes (06:00:00) *Vial Samples (06:00:00) Case #33: Demonic Friendship *Bloody Paper (03:00:00) Case #34: In the Tunnel of Danger *White Flakes (03:00:00) *Night Vision Glasses (09:00:00) Case #35: Blurry Lines *Black Substance (09:00:00) *Bloody Wrapper (09:00:00) Case #36: The Last Howl *Orange Substance (03:00:00) Case #37: In the Snowy North, Eh? *Torn Fibers (09:00:00) *Syrup Sample (06:00:00) Case #38: To Score with the Puck *Bloody Bottle (03:00:00) *Test Samples (06:00:00) Case #39: The Evil In Me *Bloody Book (12:00:00) *Absinthe Glass (09:00:00) *Syrup Samples (06:00:00) Case #40: Secrets Never Told *Bloody Bottle (12:00:00) *Drug Sample (03:00:00) Case #41: In the Danger of the Woods *Orange Dust (03:00:00) *Bottle of Blood (15:00:00) Case #42: Beautifully Horrible *Poisoned Donut (03:00:00) *Syringe (15:00:00) Case #43: Olden Times *Oyster Can (09:00:00) *Strange Substance (09:00:00) Case #44: Famous and Overboard *Black Substance (03:00:00) *Bloody Badge (09:00:00) *Bloody Hairs (06:00:00) Case #45: Cheers to the Wild West *Horseshoe Case (12:00:00) *Strange Cream (09:00:00) Case #46: Never Scream Wolf *Grey Ash (03:00:00) Case #47: A Flash of Life *Victim's Camera (12:00:00) *Blood Sample (09:00:00) Case #48: Written in Black and White *Bloody Handkerchief (03:00:00) *Pen Case (12:00:00) Case #49: The Nightmares Begin... *Victim's Badge (03:00:00) *Black Goo (12:00:00) *Barf Sample (09:00:00) Case #50: The World Forged in Fire *Bloodstained Tag (03:00:00) *Trophy (09:00:00) *Victim's Necklace (09:00:00) Case #51: In the Watery Deeps *Red Smudges (03:00:00) *Glass Shard (09:00:00) *Yeti Gloves (03:00:00) Case #52: Trapped in Memories * Case Appearances Category:Main Characters (Berrini) Category:Characters (Berrini) Category:Suspects (Berrini) Category:Quasi-Suspects (Berrini)